


Join Me In My Misery

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Abattoir [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Pacifier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Shane learns something before Zoe is recalled, and Spencer lets loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, while there will be other snippety things to enmesh you in Abattoir, the next installment after this one gets you face to face with the big players, the majority of the fandoms involved, and a look at why so many of the relationships are of the 'forbidden' flavour. It will probably go vaguely into how exactly these people became members of the Abattoir.
> 
> Abattoir literally means slaughterhouse. Many more people were involved in Abattoir than I will ever list, by calling the organization 'Abattoir' they remember everyone who died for them. In the previous piece, I mentioned Russia. There is a reason for this. You will discover it, I promise.

Zoe Plummer studied the man in front of her. They’d both been Abattoir as children, and with the reorganization, they were working together more closely than ever before. Spencer snickered lightly as she weighed the invitation in her hand. At his suggestion, the Navy had been called in to do the security for the latest FBI bash. He’d just asked her to help him, and it might help her. She drew in a breath and told Spencer

“You aren’t him.” He responded lazily

“You aren’t her. So?” With a sigh, she rose and moved to her closet, sighing again when she realized she’d need to shop. Pivoting, she shot back

“Fine, whatever!”

JMIMM

Which was how they’d gotten here. Spencer was dancing with her while his team and Shane looked on. Not, Zoe thought resentfully, that Shane really cared.

So she lost herself in the music, in Spencer. For such a gangly man, he sure could dance. Tango, waltz, foxtrot, salsa, they danced with the familiarity of lovers and the ease of loving. It was astonishing, how well they danced, sashaying and bouncing and dipping with every undulation, grinning like loons.

So she couldn’t have Shane. 

And he couldn’t have Emily.

They didn’t have to be miserable all the time. In fact, Shane’s face was doing interesting things even though he tried to maintain a blank face, and Emily was looking mighty shocked. Come to think of it, everyone Reid knew was shocked at how well he danced, and who he was dancing with.

Derek Morgan, for one, was entirely fixated on how energetically his friend was moving. The blonde in his arms was just as enthusiastic, urging the kid to sing.

Damn. That kid could sing, and the way the girl was laughing and singing with him, he was going to get laid.

JMIMM

Why everyone and their mother thought he would be sleeping with Zoe, Spencer didn’t know. Yes, she was pretty, but she was also not his.

Um, yeah. The whole ‘not his’ thing put a huge damper on the whole idea, considering both of them were Abattoir, trained in bloodshed and pain. If he ever went to bed with Zoe, it would be because she needed the touch, and so did he. Needed it so bad they wouldn’t care whose name they called when they came.

When it was time to say good bye, Spencer came over to Zoe, dipping her into a passionate kiss, the kind that meant, no matter who administered it, she still gasped

“S-sh-” Knowing she’d prefer it stay quiet, that she was in love with a Navy SEAL, Spencer ducked in and pressed a second kiss to her lips. Not a heavy, wet thing, but an easy, openmouthed exploration. She smiled gratefully, walking away to the exit. Spencer snickered to himself when he saw Shane Wolf chase after her.

He turned to find his team looking at him strangely. Shrugging, Spencer said easily

“I’m leaving anyway, since the Abattoir recalled me. Zoe was nice enough to be my date to this last shindig.” He ignores the hurt in J.J. s’ and Garcia’s eyes, the offense in Morgan’s. Shaking his head, he ignored Emily as he followed Zoe. She would need someone to cry on when she was done confronting Shane.

JMIMM

Zoe Plummer spun around when she heard Shane call her name as she exited the gathering hall. Pasting something like a smile on her face, she spoke quickly

“Shane-” He interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest

“That was some kiss.” Zoe wanted to laugh at his pointed comment, but simply said

“The man I want to kiss isn’t paying attention. Spencers’ good company, since the woman he wants is paying attention to him either.”

Striding close to him, she went up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering quickly

“I’ll be out of the country for a bit, but if you want to talk when I get back-” He reached out to pull her close, murmuring

“Don’t take too long. I’m only just seeing you like this.” Slipping her arms around him, she mumbled

“I won’t. But I gotta go. See you.” He smiled tentatively, squeezing her before letting her go.


End file.
